Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage
Hokuto Musou (北斗無双) is a new game from Koei. It was originally announced as a "mystery title" during the 2009 Tokyo Game Show. Its story and characters are based on the famous Japanese comic and anime Fist of the North Star. The producer, who is the same as the Samurai Warriors series, says that the staff aims to create a "new realistic feel" for the Fist of the North Star series while still being faithful to the original's roots. Tetsuo Hara and Yoshiyuki Okamura, the illustrator and writer of the original comic, have expressed their support and enthusiasm for the title. The Treasure Box set will include an illustrated story book, a clock that is voiced by Lin, Kenshiro, and Raoh's voice actors, and a copy of the original soundtrack. People who reserve the game early can also get a specially made metal card protector with their purchase. Limited buyers can also obtain a "comic faithful" version of Kenshiro's outfit. Gameplay The basic controls and mission system are the same as most Warriors titles, but this game is different by borrowing more elements from the action adventure genre. While a K.O count is still present, enemies don't necessarily swarm the players and appear in certain sections within an area. When facing greater opponents or bosses of an area, players maybe forced into a one-on-one match with them. Enemies are killed in a similar manner as the original comic, including blood and exploding bodies. *The manner of attacking varies with each character. For instance, Kenshiro's blows are straight forward and focus on precise one hit strikes. However, Rei's moves requires players to be aware of timing. During the execution of select attacks, players are asked to tap (PS3) at select moments in order to complete the move successfully. His traits are also implemented for other Nanto fighters in the game. *Players can also perform an instant guard, or "Just Guard", against an opponent's blows to open opportunities for more combos. Players require precise timing with the L1 trigger (PS3) to pull off the technique. *Characters can also perform, Touki Kakusei, which momentarily increases the powers of their characters by sacrificing the "musou" gauge. It can be activated by tapping the L2 trigger (PS3). *Characters can also grab opponents, climb walls, or pick and throw items with the R2 trigger (PS3). They may also need to destroy objects to clear alternative paths through an area. *Tapping (PS3) lets players use their character's various techniques from the comic. These deadly techniques (or ougi) act as the character's type of "musou" in this game, allowing limited invincibility and massively damaging a target. When a technique is used, the game will momentarily freeze the action on the field until the move is completed. The nature of implementing a technique varies with each character. *Characters are allowed to have multiple techniques at once and they can be rotated by tapping the R1 trigger (PS3). There are several new techniques for characters that were made solely for this game. *Players can also taunt in the game with their characters. Similar to the Dynasty Warriors: Gundam titles, the game features a story mode that faithfully follows the comic (Legendary Mode) and an original story that borrows elements from the series (Illusionary Match Mode). So far, the official mode has only announced that it will follow Kenshiro's beginnings until he faces Raoh for the right of successor. Kenshiro is the only character confirmed to be playable in Legendary Mode. A gallery mode is also in the game. Confirmed Characters Playable *Kenshiro *Rei *Mamiya *Toki *Shin *Jagi *Souther *Raoh with his horse, Kokuougou *Outlaw - as downloadable content *Heart - as downloadable content Present *Yuria *Bat *Lin *Irie *Zeed *Fang Clan *Amiba *Uyghur the Warden *Judah *Shuu *Ryuga *Fudoh *Jyuza Stages *Hokuto School *Southern Cross *Cassandra *Holy Emperor Cross Mausoleum Image Songs *Far Away *Believe You :Performed by Nana Tanimura *performed during the October 14, 2009 press event. Used during promotional videos and will be used during the game. Tanimura dresses up as the game versions of Yuria and Mamiya while performing these songs in live Koei sponsored events. The first opening song of the Fist of the North Star anime, Ai wo Torimodose!!, can also be heard in the game as background music. It will be given a special rock arrangement for the game and will play during important events. Allusions *Pokka Coffee was performing a collaboration event with Fist of the North Star in which they had specially printed cans on their products. These same drinks were present during the March 3rd Premium play test for Hokuto Musou. External Links *Koei Community English thread to show interest for the title *Official site *Koei info site *News article about first press release, from 4gamer Category:Games